いかないで
by AfterReign
Summary: It's really hard to say certain words to someone you care about, especially if those words are selfish ones. "Her eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope—sky blue, emerald green, and turquoise. They were always moving, always changing."


**Ah, it's been a long time I've finished writing a story... School work is busy...**

**I got this idea from Mafumafu's cover of 'Don't Go', and it's really touching. Also, like the cover? Please check the artist out, as they worked very hard on it! It's a little bit short, but my writing is sort of weird right now. I didn't edit this, so please tell me if there are any mistakes! And, I hope you enjoy my first Miku/Len story!**

* * *

"Ah," she murmured to him. "I have to go soon."

Len wasn't used to this. To be honest, he wasn't used to a lot of things. He wasn't used to the disgusting cockroach he found in his coffee today, nor was he used to getting up early at four in the morning. But if there was one thing he wasn't used to at all, it would have been people going away. _Important _people, anyway.

Yet, here he was, holding Miku's sleeve so tightly that she swore Len was going to tear off the cloth of her pink coat.

It was cold. The winter breeze pricked at the blond's nape and ears, goosebumps evident on his skin. 'Maybe I should have worn a coat', Len had thought in the morning, yet the male pondered on the possibility that he could maybe catch Miku before she got on her flight. The frigid air told him it wasn't such a smart idea to choose the latter, but he didn't regret it either.

Or did he? Was there any point of him being here? They were friends, sure, but why was he even there in the first place? To wish her farewell? Tell her to have a safe trip in America? Class 1-B already gave her a party for her departure, and everyone already said goodbye to Miku by showering her with colorful cupcakes &amp; homemade gifts made out of love and effort.

"Oh..." The words slipped out of his mouth easily. "Okay."

Of course he knew why he was there, but he was too ashamed and afraid to speak his thoughts. He couldn't bear to look at Miku. Instead, he settled with gazing aimlessly at the sidewalk, but he began to hate it. He hated the mixture of beiges and greys that created that speckled color of the sidewalk, that chilly breeze that rustled against Miku's snow-white scarf, that cloudy sky that loomed over the two as a reminder that _she would never be coming back—_

He could never hate her, though. He could never hate her mismatching clothes that seemed as if that outfit was planned by a child. Someone who wore mustard yellow stockings, a bright blue skirt, a white skirt, and a coral pink overcoat had to be fun person. Lots of colors. Lots of personality.

He could never hate how her eyes shone like jewels. Her eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope_—_sky blue, emerald green, and turquoise. They were always moving, always changing. But no matter what, her eyes were always sparkling—sparkling like the fireworks the two saw together at the summer festival.

He couldn't hate her, but he hated how she was leaving. He hated how she was always ten steps in front of him, how he always had to face her back, how much she had affected him with a contagious smile and a gentle touch. He hated how much it hurt in his heart that she had to leave.

'I shouldn't cry,' he repeated in his head, his words resonating in his mind. 'I shouldn't cry. I shouldn't cry. I shouldn't cry.'

His eyes immediately watered as he chanted those words in his head, his vision blurring like smudged streaks of paints. Clear tears streamed out of his eyes, damped his cheeks, and dotted the sidewalk. Len had to admit he was never good at keeping promises.

A warm hand grasped his own and squeezed it tightly. "I'll come back," Miku promised, but he wasn't sure if he could believe those words. "I'll come back... for the summer festival! I promise!"

"Okay," he mumbled, huge tears still spilling out of his eyes. He still couldn't force those words out. It felt impossible at this point. All he could muster out was, "Okay."

A slender hand caressed his face, wiping away his tears. "I'll keep in touch, okay? I really do have to go. Bye, Len. I'll think of you as I go."

"Okay." This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't how he wanted things to end. "Okay. Bye."

There it was again. With a wave, she turned her back, her pigtails swaying and her yellow suitcase in hand. The airport's automatic doors slid open with ease and welcomed Miku graciously. And as quick as the doors opened, they shut behind Miku once she entered the airport, tight and secure.

He hadn't realized she let go of his hand until now. The warmth of her hand slowly faded from his cold one, yet all he could do was bring his hand to his mouth and cover it. He felt like he could explode. He couldn't believe she was just_ gone_. Out of nowhere. Out of sight.

... Would she ever come back?

Somehow, he was finally able to say the words he struggled to voice without her presence, selfish as they may be. "P-please," he cried, the desperation rising in his voice, "don't go..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me if there are any mistakes in my writing!**

**And see you next time!**


End file.
